Memories of My Alvie
by ImNotHumanNoComment
Summary: Memories. Those were the things that kept them going.. *Warning* Character Death, Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello there! Here is the AxB I promised... though it's not exactly what you might expect. Anyways, I just uploaded Nutmeg's Story, so Warrior fans, feel free to check that out. This is a oneshot focusing on Alvin and Brittany, especially Brittany... **

**Anyway, if you don't want to see a character die, then I advise you click away. 'Course, that was in the summary, but if you didn't see that, I'm giving you one last chance. Otherwise, feel free to keep reading. I'm also thinking of uploading another Brittany one-shot featuring... Alvin Jr! :D Anyway, I'll just shut up now so you can read the oneshot. **

**Before that, I'd like to apologize for the issues that have aroused with the first published version of the story. Here is an updated version. **

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and all characters mentioned belong to Ross and Janice. Plotline alone is mine.**

* * *

She sits alone in the Seville mansion, listening tiredly as her two sons scream and hurl chairs at each other up above. Of course, it's about some girl or some gaming system. It always is.

The room is the mere opposite of bleak; the lavish carpets and expensive furniture made for quite the scene.

She should have known. She should have known what was going to happen.

* * *

Moments later, she is greeted on the telephone by a crying Simon... was her hearing off after hearing her boys? She tries to make out what he's saying, but it's nearly impossible. He hands it to Jeanette, who doesn't sound much better.

Fortunately, she is used to deciphering Jeanette when she's distraught... but this isn't the same. These aren't the tears you cry when someone hurts you. These are the tears you cry when someone you love is gone.

Is it Miss Miller? The thought runs through Brittany's mind like a flash of lightning, yet she can't get it out of her head. The only thing Brittany wanted was Alvin... She wanted Alvin to help her understand. _Alvin will be home soon... it's only five o' clock... _She thinks, worried now.

Then they tell her. Alvin will not be coming home. No. Never again.

"We tried!" Jeanette wails, "The doctors tried!"

Because of a reckless driver, Alvin and his Lamborghini are gone.

By now, the boys have realized something is up. They walk down, confusion in their gazes.

Brittany doesn't want to tell them. She wants this to be her secret. She wants to spare herself the pain and leave them believing that Alvin will come home. He'll arrive late, but he'll be home.

* * *

Suddenly, she is flashed back to the time Alvin crashed into her on his bike while she was roller-blading around town. She had screamed and slapped him across the face then, but at least Miss Miller was there to help her.

If he had lived, Brittany would've done the same. Screamed and slapped him for scaring her like that. But he didn't live. He was gone. Gone forever.

Miss Miller was still there... But she was powerless this time. She couldn't fix this fall. It was her biggest regret, yet her biggest joy- falling for Alvin. She had hit the concrete with his loss.

Her grip around the telephone loosens, and it drops to the ground, breaking in two. She and the boys watch as it makes contact with the carpet. Now the telephone is gone too. That doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Mom...?" Al looks at his mother, bewildered. "What..."

"No." That is all that escapes from her lips before she clamps them shut. The tears are finally coming. "No."

She doesn't want them to see her like this. No, not with the tears cascading down her cheeks, not with the mascara running down. She runs to the bathroom and locks herself in.

Al and Alvin Jr. follow her up, pressing their ears to the door. Inside, they can only make out "Alvin" and "Gone."

Alvin looks to his brother. "Wait, is Dad..."

"Dead?" Al finishes in a whisper.

Brittany can hardly make out their conversation through her own tears, yet she opens the door so the can come in. "Boys..." she whispers. "He's gone."

Alvin Jr. glares at her. "No... it can't be!" he shouts. "NO! Dad is STILL ALIVE!"

She sighs, wiping away more mascara with a napkin. "I wish it was that way... your aunt Jeanette and uncle Simon are at the hospital. They said his car was run through by an eighteen-wheeler." She was close to tears.

Al Jr. looks over at his mother and brother. "Let's go. We'll take my car."

Brittany smiles weakly, getting up. "Alright.. come on, Junior."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the trio's eyes are upon a limp Alvin, though he looks as if he's asleep. A minute later, both of his sons are on the bed, hugging and crying over him. Concerned, Jeanette turns to Brittany, who's as still as a statue. "Brit?"

"_What?_ I don't want to talk right now!" She snaps.

Jeanette cringes, and she silently wills Simon not to make a biting retort. Just this once, Simon...

He is silent. They let Brittany look onto Alvin, who, even now, has a smile on his face. He died happy... She knows that much. He was happy.

* * *

The funeral passes. It's sunny and bright, which annoys Brittany to some extent, but then she realizes that the day he proposed to her, it was bright and sunny, just like this.

Memories. Those are the things that keep them going.

Memories of the wonderful surprises Alvin would plan for her, when he remembered their anniversaries. Memories of the fights that brought out a fire in her which no other man could kindle.

Memories of the cocky eight-year-old boy who thought he could do anything.

Memories of her Alvie.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Brittany seemed OOC or anything... I, personally, hate this story and am only uploading it because my good friend lalie21, who has quit FN, wanted me to upload this. The most unnerving thing about writing this was not knowing what the main idea was. I knew the plot, but I had no idea if it was going to focus on the "Falling & Healing" metaphor, or the "Memories" metaphor. The story pretty much wrote itself. **

**This is my second upload today, the first being Chapter I of Nutmeg's Story. I'm going to start working on another Brittany one-shot, featuring ALVIN JR! :D **

**Once again, no characters are mine; everything except the plotline belongs to Ross and Janice. **

**R&R, no flames please. **


End file.
